1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet clean-out access panel system and more particularly pertains to cleaning out clogs of material in P-traps of toilets in a relatively clean, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet drain clog removing systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet drain clog removing systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of removing clogs from toilets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toilet clean-out access panel system that allows cleaning out clogs of material in P-traps of toilets in a relatively clean, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the toilet clean-out access panel system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning out clogs of material in P-traps of toilets in a relatively clean, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved toilet clean-out access panel system which can be used for cleaning out clogs of material in P-traps of toilets in a relatively clean, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.